


What Happened to Your Foot?

by NoNoNottett



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: Ylvis
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNoNottett/pseuds/NoNoNottett
Summary: A drabble is a story that is exactly 100 words long (excluding title) exploring a single moment or concept.





	What Happened to Your Foot?

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble is a story that is exactly 100 words long (excluding title) exploring a single moment or concept.

Bård rose from his chair at the Concorde offices when his bother entered the room using a cane, wincing.

"Vegard, what happened?"

"I'm fine," Vegard said.

"Good. What happened?"

"I broke my toe."

"What happened?" Bård repeated again.

"I just told you. I broke my toe."

"How did you break your toe?"

"It's private. Between me and my toe."

"Why won't you tell me?," Bård asked.

"Its not an very interesting story."

"I'm used to your boring stories." 

No chance in hell he was telling him what happened. Thank god Helene was sworn to secrecy and Emma couldn't talk yet.


End file.
